My True Self
by Eiri Touma
Summary: [COMPLETE] Usagi is tormented after hearing her 'friends' speaking cruelly of her behind her back, this is when she decides to show her True Self. The pairings are a surprise !
1. Friends? Are they for real?

**My True Self**

Becky

I do not own Sailor Moon so sniff PLEASE don't sue me. I have nothing. oO and please give me all the comments you can, ideas are also welcome :P.  
  
'' thinking  
" " speaking  
change of scene  
POV point of view  
  
** My True Self **  
Chapter One Friends? Are they for real?  
  
'Everytime that I turn around, I feel so lonely. I could be surrounded by people and feel as lonely as if I were the only one on earth left, without him. My soul feels sad, I could cry a river and yet my heart tells me that he is near. I couldn't live without him, yet I must because I can't find him. I don't want to runaway, but I don't understand. I don't want to cry anymore, but my tears flow freely, streaming down my cheek.  
  
I can't take it anymore, I need him, and I know he needs me. Being who I am can be not only confusing, but also heart wrenching, and everytime that I try to do right I am told I did wrong. The love of my life no longer looks at me with adoring eyes, much rather with the eyes of sadness, sadness at being tied down to me.'  
  
Usagi slowly move toward the Arcade, but voices stopped her in her track. Familiar, yet what they were saying tore Usagi's heart in two. She could have never imagined, or believed that they could do this to her. Laughing, they were seated inside the Arcade, yet the sweet blonde strained to hear the cruel words that they spoke about her. She listened from outside the Arcade; as she didn't want the chance of being seen.  
"She is so clumsy, I've tried to teach her but it doesn't seem to sink in." Rei looked frustrated as she turned to Ami. "She is meant to be perfect, but she has so many faults it is completely unbelievable! We have to do something about her, we can't have a klutz for a princess."  
  
"I completely understand." Stated Ami with a matter-of-fact tone. "She is meant to be our Princess and is to rule the world one day, and she doesn't even study! I don't particularly want to take sides, but if she doesn't start to study she won't ever be taken seriously, our Princess should be smart. Honestly, she only got a seventy-two on our last exam!"  
  
Makoto sat in deep thought. "I must admit, she could improve. She needs to cut down on the food that she eats though, it does take time to make it all. And if she keeps eating the way she does, she'll end up twice the size she is now, and we can't have an overweight Princess." She sipped at her milkshake and sighed.  
  
Usa stood in shock, she couldn't believe they could do this to her. Usagi- chan had thought they were her friends, yet they went behind her back and talked cruelly about her. She leaned closer to hear what cruel words her best friend Mina was to say, yet what she did say shocked Usagi.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! She's our friend and our Princess, I will not sit here and listen to you putting her down!" Mina was furious, her face red as a rose. The Scouts couldn't believe Mina's reaction and sat with their mouths wide open, Mina scowled one last time and stood about to leave the group but turned to say something. "And about yesterday, if you want Usagi to leave the Scouts then so will I. I will not abandon my friend, she's like a sister to me. Do you want us to leave? If you say yes, I know Usagi would agree with me in saying that if you say yes, then we go for good." Mina stood with hand on hip and waited for a response, tapping her foot.  
  
Rei scowled. "We were telling the truth, but now that you mention it - yes, we want her to leave! I don't even think she is the real princess, I've never thought it. And when we find the real princess, you will be stuck with plain little Usagi." Rei practically spat the last few words, as though they were poison.  
  
Usagi stood smiling; Mina was a true friend. The young blonde contemplated the words Rei had said, "plain little Usagi", and frowned. 'Was I really plain? No, I was Mina's friend and the Moon Princess - I was not plain!'  
  
Mina knew that Usagi was the real princess and grinned. "As you will it Rei, Usagi and I shall leave. And don't come crawling back, it would be embarrassing." Mina turned on her heal and sped out the door, leaving a pale Ami, confused Makoto and furious Rei behind. 


	2. What happened?

_I am so sorry for the wait! Okay… I don't have the story set in the breakup -, sorry for confusing you **Sheba The Devil Whore**. Um. Different pairings then usa/mamo and usa/seiya hrm? I'll see what I can come up with **Lady of Mystery and Chaos** -! I'm glad that you like my idea to have Mina as the true friend **The Young Lady of Legends**, lol. Thank you **Eo********Angel**. It would have been a great idea to have Makoto stick with Usagi… but I lost the chapter 2 and 3 I wrote with her in it, so I'm going to just leave it as Mina sticks with Usagi. Makoto is a very nice person, and don't worry – she didn't mean to be nasty when she said what she did, she'll feel bad later. Thanks for reviewing **Rin281** and **frosty**. Oo' I'm being mobbed by Makoto fans!! Aaaarrgh! Lol! Yeah, I know that Mina and Mako-chan love her the most **Drifter Chick**, but this time around Makoto sticks with the others because she thinks they'll come around. Anyway, I needed something different! I wonder too **Ruka-Tenou-Girl**! Hehe, thankies **Ahknee/Kitteen**! Nah, it's no problem about the other story ! But I should apologise to you personally for not updating in ages…so sorry! Thanks **lesia** and **sylverwind**. And yes **Purity.::.of.::.Darkness**, I'm trying my hardest! That stupid computer guy mucked my computer up again lol, you think I would have learnt the first time. Thanks for the reviews people!! Love ya's all!_  
  
**My True Self **_(Becky)_  
Chapter Two What happened?

Mina was flushed and had to get out of the Arcade fast. Racing through the doors and turning the corner, she toppled right on top of Usa-chan! At first neither of them knew what hit them, but as they slowly got up and apologized to each other they realized who the other was. Mina turned a ghostly pale color, and stumbled for words.

"I was… Did you… I'm so sorry… I just…"

Usagi laughed. "Nah, it's alright. I do that on my own a lot!"

Brushing down her skirt, Mina watched Usa closely. "Did you hear the commotion inside?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Usagi! You weren't supposed to hear them like that… But at least now you know we're out and on our own."

"Thank you for sticking up for me. It means a lot to me." Usagi lunged forward and gave Mina-chan a huge hug, and thought for a moment. "Mina, am I really plain?"

"Don't be silly. You just need a little perking up that's all! Besides, Rei is the boring one…"

Usagi and Minako spent the rest of the afternoon window shopping and swapping stories. Mina also confessed that Mamoru had been complaining an awful lot too, and for a while. Usa knew that this day would come, because she had seen him talk to other girls and seen how nice and different he was.

"Do you want to come to my house tonight Mina?"

"Sure. What's for dinner?"

"Roast!!! Yummy! And apple pie for dessert!" Rubbing her belly, the little blonde couldn't wait to get home.

Usagi seemed to think that the best recipe for a broken heart was…food. Racing her best friend to her front door, she could only wonder what the future might bring her. But most on her mind, was what she was going to do about her Mamo-chan. Was he going to leave her? If so, what was going to happen to Crystal Tokyo? Would she ever find anyone else to love?

"Mom! I'm home, and I brought Minako to stay the night! I hope you don't mind."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." Ikuko smiled.

The girls tumbled up the stairs into Usagi's room. "Where's Luna?"

Mina shrugged. "She'll come back when she's ready. Cat's _love_ to wander the streets… Artemis will sometimes be gone for days!"

"Ok. So, I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"Well, you know how we don't seem to have enough space here… I was thinking that maybe we could get an apartment of our own." Usagi blinked and waited for the usual 'don't be silly' reply.

"WHAT?! That sounds great! But Usagi-chan… How are we supposed to afford our own apartment?"

The blonde grinned with a twinkle in her eye. "Don't you worry! I will explain everything in detail…once my stomach is full."

Move out? Minako couldn't help but wonder how they were going to manage, and what their parents would say. But she was snapped away from thinking by Ikuko calling them both for dinner, and gladly, both girls almost fell over each other to get to the dinner table.

"Yummy!"

"Settle down Usag… YUM!" Minako squealed.

It had seemed that Usagi had forgotten to mention that her mom was an awesome cook. Shoveling the food down their throats, they somehow managed three servings each…not including dessert. The apple pie came in huge slices, with cheesecake pieces on the side – Minako was so full, but so very happy. Once dinner was finished, the girls bathed and jumped into their pyjamas and began talking again.

"Well?"

Usagi looked confused. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to finish telling me how we're going to get our own apartment??"

"Oh that! Sure I am!"


	3. Moving Out?

_Here is a quick thank you to everyone that commented on chapter two! I'm so glad that I finally have time to write my fanfiction again -! Well, keep the comments and suggestions rolling and I'll do my best to add more and more… and hopefully get this story finished really soon._

**My True Self **  
Chapter Three Moving out?

Usagi watched Mina as she held her breathe, slowly turning purple. "You really shouldn't do that you know, you might faint."

Looking a bit confused Mina sucked in a whole heap of air. "Oh, you meant that. I was wondering why you were looking at me funny… So? Spill it!" Mina seemed over-excited about the idea of moving out into their own personal space.

In a hushed voice, Usagi began to tell her friend of the secrets she had found out about the Silver Crystal and how it could help them. "It's power is unmatched. And, it's said that it gets its power from the heart of the princess…so…that should mean I should be able summon anything I want."

"Summon? But what could you summon that could help us get an apartment?"

Usa-chan blinked. "A very full bank account. With enough money we can buy anything, and we can add more money when we need it."

"Lots of money? I'm in, let's go shopping!" The bow in Minako's hair almost fell out at the speed that she jumped in the air and made the V sign.

"Tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Eagerly, both young blonde's tucked themselves into bed in the hopes that tomorrow would come sooner than it was supposed to. With smiles on their faces, and big dreams and ideas for the following weeks; they fell fast asleep.

MEANWHILE

"Rei, are sure we should be having a senshi meeting without them?" Makoto didn't like the idea very much, and wished that Usagi and Mina would burst in at any moment.

"Of course I do. I'm the leader of the senshi now, and they are no longer included!"

Ami glanced up from her book momentarily. "What about the Silver Crystal? And who do you suppose is the princess?"

"We will have to force Usagi and Minako to turn in their senshi belongings. Especially the Silver Crystal; and since you mentioned it, I personally think that I could be the Moon Princess. I'm _very_ lady-like and strong, it's a possibility."

"Usagi and Minako are still senshi in their own right, and their belongings cannot be taken unless they have committed a treasonable offense. And in the matter of the Silver Crystal, until proven otherwise it cannot be taken from Sailor Moon." Luna slowly came out of the shadows.

Rei fumed. "Who's side are you on anyway! We all believe that she's not the Moon Princess, so why should she have the Silver Crystal?"

"I'm on the side that fights evil, and I help _all_ of the sailor senshi. I'm trying to be impartial." Luna sat opposite the now boiling Rei Hino.

Mamoru had sat quietly, listening to whole event, but thought it ideal to speak now. "I think Luna has a point. Usagi and Minako haven't done any wrong so therefore we can't punish them by taking who they are; but I also agree with Rei that Sailor Moon could possibly not be the Moon Princess. I think that for now, we should leave things be and just keep our senses open for who or where the princess could be."

"You always have a way with words Mamoru-kun." Batting her eyelashes, Rei ended the meeting for the night.

Luna was quite disgusted with the fact that the senshi had broken up over such trivial things. But she was firm with the fact that she was going to remain impartial and help everyone, including Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. She had to be a good guardian, not just to Princess Serenity, but to all of the senshi as well. But doubts were starting to form in her mind, was she still sure that Sailor Moon was Princess Serenity? Shaking of the idea, she headed for home to get some beauty sleep; this was going to be a long fight between the senshi.

EARLY MORNING

"Usagi! Wake up!" Mina-chan tried to shake Usagi furiously in order to wake her up.

Usagi blinked. "Mina, it's only 7 o'clock…"

"Better to start early!"

"Lakhdnmls…"

Minako blinked. "What?"

Usagi lifted her head out of her pillow. "Okay then."

Both Usa and Mina realized that Luna was asleep on the floor, and presumed that the late night out was because of a senshi meeting. Shrugging it of as though they didn't care, they headed down stairs to shovel in some breakfast before they put their plan into action. Once they left the house, the first thing they did was start looking around for the places that they liked. First stop was the building where Mamoru Chiba lives, there was supposed to be an apartment for sale right next door to him.


	4. Searching, in many ways…

_Okay, so I'm not naming any apartments in particular by name incase I get them wrong. But I haven't seen any in the manga, not that I checked recently though TT lol. Any suggestions are welcome, and I'm also thinking about not really making this fanfiction focus on any relationships which should make things easier for some people who don't like Usagi/Mamoru or whatever._

_Also, a **huge** apology for taking so darn long to finish this fanfiction … I've been a very busy person, even though that shouldn't be an excuse. Anyway, I'm very sorry, and I hope that you really like the story (I'm happy even if you just read the darn thing, lol). And thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and read this story so far!_

**My True Self **  
Chapter Four: Searching, in many ways…

"Are you sure it would be okay to live next to him?"

Usagi grinned. "It wouldn't matter, it's not as if he hates us… He's probably confused, but there are other places we're going to check out too."

"Okay. But he's…"

"What?"

Mina thought hard for a moment, her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth. "I forgot."

They both laughed at Minako's lapse in memory, and it made them feel so much better to not think about what happened the day before. Chibiusa was skeptical as to where the two girls were going, and was intent on following them, so while she was in the bathroom they had made their daring escape.

"What do you think Chibiusa thinks?"

Usa-chan looked up. "About what?"

"You know. About everything that happened."

"She'll probably pick on me as always and still go to Mamoru's place. No difference, and as far as I know, she didn't even go to the meeting last night that was oh-so-obviously on."

Mina-chan squinted and poked out her tongue as they headed off to meet the apartment building manager. "She's always picking on you!"

Usagi grunted slightly, and then signaled that they were finally at their destination. Much to their surprise, the manager practically burst through the main doors to greet them. Mina raised an eyebrow, and then giggled quietly as Usagi stood there wide-eyed and shocked.

"Welcome ladies! I'm so glad that you have chosen to look at one of my apartments for your home! Oh, I'm so happy!"

Minako and Usa exchanged glances and shrugged, the manager was very strange indeed… The poor guy tried his best to impress the two young girls with the apartment, though he kept wringing his hands as he was nervous.

"It's a lovely apartment Mr. Sayuki, we will discuss it a bit further over lunch. I will call you soon, okay?" The princess curtsied.

"Oh yes of course! Thank you, thank you! I will talk to you later!"

'Wow…' Thought Usagi. 'People really like to make you happy when you have a lot of money… I wonder what it will be like shopping?'

As they left the apartment block, Mina grinned, she was having so much fun! The next few hours were spent looking at a few more apartments around Tokyo, but none were as well priced and taken care of as the one from Mr. Sayuki. Even though he seemed a little strange, the girls found him a lot more friendly than all of the other managers.

"So what do you think Mina, should we take Mr. Sayuki's offer?"


	5. The Move

_Oh my god, I actually finished chapter four! faints Well, I intend to finish this whole story tonight so that I can finish the other one tomorrow… Then I'm going to do some Gravitation fanfiction, though I'll make sure I finish the darn thing before I upload it lol. Thank you all again for reviewing and reading this story! Just to remind everyone, I do not own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the story._

_Oh, and the pairing will be a surprise, though it's a PG rating so don't expect anything other than kissing. And I've decided to make this a rather short story as it no longer holds my interest (I've since moved on to other anime, hehe). Hope you don't mind._

**My True Self**

Chapter Five: The Move

"Totally! That was the best one!" Confirmed the young Miss Aino.

"Great! Let's go tell him right away!"

They were practically skipping as they headed toward the apartment building to find Mr. Sayuki. And when they finally managed to tell him the news, that they wanted the apartment _he_ was offering, he almost fainted. The man seemed totally overjoyed about the fact that two rich young girls chose his apartment above all the others!

"After we sign the papers, you can move in right away." Sayuki-sama informed the girls. "It should only take half an hour or so."

Due to his enthusiasm though, it only took about twenty minutes to complete all of the forms; even reading through them all. They were given their keys as they bought the apartment up front, it was as though Mr. Sayuki had stars in his eyes. Smiling, the girls decided it was time for phase two … the move itself.

"How do we do it?" Queried Mina.

"Do what?"

Minako giggled. "Move out without having our parents see us or crack up."

"Oh, I've thought of that already. See, Pluto can stop time using her senshi powers right?"

"Right, does that mean we need Setsuna?"

Usagi laughed brightly. "No silly, it means that whatever powers the senshi possess, I can harness. So I'm not going to stop time, rather I'm going to really slow time down. That way, we should be moved out completely, and set up in the new apartment within a matter of minutes!"

"Wow Usa-chan, how did you find all this out?"

"I'm not as totally dumb as people think I am. Most of the stuff I've been finding out I've learnt from Luna's loud sleep-talking. That's why I always used to sleep in, because I was up almost all night learning and memorizing this stuff."

"Neato!" Mina grinned. "Well, let's get to work then!"

Focusing on the Silver Crystal, Usagi chanted something as she had previously done for the bank card, though Minako couldn't understand the language. Slowly, they realized that the world around them was barely moving, and so, phase two was set into motion. It took them hardly any time at all (don't forget the spell) to sneak their things out and set up in their new home. Once they were settled in, Usagi lifted the spell so that time went back to normal.

"You know, I'm so happy that we're having a good time, even though the others are being plain rotten."

Usagi-chan nodded. "Totally."

**Authors Note : _I apologise for the smaller chapters, though it's working better this way to keep my concentration on writing this story. Seeing as I started this story years ago, it's not only hard to remember, I've no desire to write it anymore. Haha, though I will finish it, just for you guys!_**

_**I'm still itching to write other fanfiction for other anime, such as … Gravitation, lol! Okay, okay, I'm going to stop whining now. Thank you everyone for reading this story, and thank you to all who took the time out to review/comment it as well. I really appreciate it. Well, onto the next chapter … can you guess what the pairing is? Naw, I don't think you can… But you might, haha!**_

YUKI : Damn pairings…

SHUICHI : Aww, come on Yuki, you write love stories!

USAGI : Who the hell are these guys?

YUKI : I'm Eiri Yuki, famous romance novelist … you are?

USAGI : Sailor Moon.

SHUICHI : You live on a boat?

MINA : GAAAAAH! He's worse than you Usa-chan!

YUKI : Just hurry up and finish the goddamn story already! cringes away from the girls


	6. Huh?

_Yay! Chapter five done, and now chapter six! I think I'm going to try and shorten this down to about twelve chapters, give or take. I totally can't remember the ending I had in mind when I thought this story up, so now I'm going to have to come up with a new one. Dagnammit. I knew I should have finished this story when I started it… Well, at least I've learnt my lesson now, haha. Thanks again to everyone that has been reading my story, and leaving reviews/comments. I appreciate all the nice stuff that people say, and flames will be totally ignored (pfft, as if you would do that)._

**My True Self**

Chapter Six: Huh?

The afternoon slowly whittled away into evening without any hassles whatsoever, and the pair sat playing a fun game of truth or dare. It began as a simple school-yard game, but it became much more personal with each passing question…

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Mina blushed. "Um, well, there are plenty of cute famous boys … but I also like y-you … u-umm…"

Smiling, Usagi's eyes twinkled as Mina asked her the same question. "Me? Um, me too I guess … I mean, I like you too." _I've seen the way Mamoru has been acting with Rei, and I think it's time for me to stop relying on destiny and make my own future … with someone else I care a lot about._

"Really?"

Usagi-chan nodded in affirmation of her answer. Minako slowly moved closer to Usagi, and positioned herself directly in front of her friends face, carefully, she leant in for small kiss. A gratified sigh escaped her lips when Usagi returned the gentle kiss. She had been waiting so long in the side-lines for a chance, and now that she finally had this chance, she wanted to cherish it.

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"W-will you … uhhh … g-g-go out w-with me..?" The blonde stammered as she twiddled her fingers.

A look of shocked swept over Usagi's face, but was replaced by a look of fondness. "I'd love to."

Mina's head snapped up, and she had this really goofy grin on her face. Almost a second later, she lunged for her Usako and embraced her in a long and warm hug. They sat there for a while, taking in everything that had just happened. It all seemed so surreal.

_I like this feeling… _Thought Usagi. _I feel so loved, and so comfortable … I don't have to be anyone other than myself around her. And, she smells so nice…_

Mina sighed from happiness as she thought to herself. _That was pretty bold of me, but I'm glad that she's willing to give us a chance. I'm so happy right now … I want this feeling to last forever. You're my Usako now, and I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you!_

**Authors Note : _Ooooh, my lipgloss melted a bit from sitting under my lamp … oh cough that's not what I wanted to say, lol. I'm getting a bit tired at the moment, so I might actually finish this story tomorrow morning … or at two in the morning, I dunno, whenever I wake up I guess. I doubt I'll sleep much; my life totally sucks, I guess that's why I rely on my imagination so much … pfft. Well, see ya'll in the next chapter!_**

**P.S. : _Haha, so did you guess the pairings right? I thought it might be a little interesting to have an UsaxMina pairing since people were sick and tired of the usual UsaxMamo and UsaxSeiya. Though don't expect anything other than kissing and cuddling, and of course, holding hands. I'm too tired to think up stuff like that right now, haha. Ah well, enjoy the story!_**


	7. A new love

_Ack! Well, I was so busy helping mum out this morning that it's now lunch time already! I can't believe how time can just slip away from you sometimes… Ah well, I should have this story done within an hour or so. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and commenting/reviewing!_

**My True Self**

Chapter Seven: A new love

It seemed like time had stood still as the two held each other on the floor of their apartment. It was as though nothing in the world could make them any happier than they were right now, in each others arms. Bliss.

"Do you think they'd understand?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The Senshi."

"I doubt it, but the Outers will … we should probably fight with them from now on, they'd never turn their backs on us."

Mina smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'll give them a call."

Usagi laughed as Mina kept poor Haruka on the phone for ages, talking about this and that. But apparently Haruka fainted when Mina told her the news, that she and Usagi were an item; so she had to talk to Michiru instead. It seemed that Usagi was right, the Outers completely understood and were more than willing to name Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon as Outer Senshi. Once Haruka had picked herself up off the floor, she made it known that they took there time coming to their senses by being with the Outers. This was all working out perfectly.

"Thanks guys! You're the absolute best! Why don't you all come over tonight for a sleepover in our new apartment?" Mina squealed with excitement, and Usagi was jumping up and down.

Haruka laughed. "Sure, why not. See you there in a bit."

"Okay, by Haruka-san!"

Hanging up the phone Mina smiled and ran to Usagi, and laughed as they jumped up and down together. They were so excited about the turn of events, they never thought that they could be this happy without Rei, Makoto, Ami, or Mamoru … but it seemed that it was actually those people holding them back from being happy. How strange.

"Oh neat, this is going to be awesome fun!" Panted Usagi.

"I so can't wait!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged, they had no idea who that could be. It couldn't be the Outers, there was no way they'd get there that fast … so who could it be.

Usagi slowly opened the door. "Oh my god…"

**Authors Note : _Nya_ _nya! You have to read the next chapter to find out who it is! Meah, I aplogise again for the short chapters, but I'm trying to get this finished as soon as humanly possible. I'm totally itching to write some Gravi… okay, okay, you know what I was going to say…_**


	8. How on Earth?

_Yay, chapter eight! Thank god. This story is going to be so darn boring, but I just have to finish the stupid thing… I'm not going to bother finishing the other story though, that one will just be deleted from the database. Hope you all don't mind. Happy reading, and thank you all for your support._

**My True Self**

Chapter Eight: How on earth?

"Oh my god!" Squealed the blonde at the door.

"What? What?" Said Mina.

Usagi opened the door to reveal the Outer Senshi loaded with food, blankets, pillows, movies, and lots of sweets. "It IS the Outers!"

Hotaru grinned. "We couldn't let you two have all the fun now could we? We figured that the earlier we got here, the earlier we could start partying!"

"YAAAY!" Everyone sweatdropped as Mina squealed.

Everyone set themselves up comfortably on the floor in the lounge room, and then turned the lights on as the sun finally set. Haruka kept giving Usagi these really weird side-glances … they were really starting to freak poor Usa-chan out.

"What?"

Haruka suddenly choked on her gummy bear. "Heh. I just never would have picked it…"

"Picked what?" Asked the puzzled bunny.

"That you like girls. I mean, the way you always acted with Chiba-baka … you just never would have guessed it."

Michiru and Setsuna pounded Haruka on the head. "Wha… Ohhhhh, sorry Usagi…"

By this time though, Usagi was rolling around the floor laughing hysterically. "It's f-f-fine Ha-Haruka!"

Even Mina was going red from trying not to laugh. After a while, even Hotaru started giggling at Haruka as Michiru and Setsuna slowly backed away and hid from her.

"What the hell are you all laughing at?"

"Y-you! Y-y-you have ice-cream on your h-head!" Squealed Mina as Hotaru fell over laughing.

"AAAAARRRGGH! YOU JUST WAIT MICHI-POO, YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU … and you too Setsuna-the-oh-so-responsible-one!"

Haruka stormed off to the bathroom to wash it out of her hair, but once she was in there all the others could hear was maniacal laughter and two girls screaming. "We're SORRY HARUKA! Please stop!"

"NOT MY HAIR!" Screamed Pluto.

"Oh yes your hair … payback. And besides, you need a little … trim."

Setsuna squealed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

**Authors Note : _Well, I always did wonder what Pluto would be like with short hair … I guess she shouldn't have made Haruka-chan mad, haha! Ah well, hope you're having fun reading this … sorry that my heart isn't in it though. Don't forget, this is a REALLY old story and the only reason I'm trying to finish it is for YOU guys. Ciao, see you in the next chapter._**


	9. Hey, That's Good!

_Are you ready? Haha, well so am I! Thank god, this story is almost done! Thank you again to everyone who took the time out to read this story and to comment/review. I apologise yet **again** for not updating this darn story sooner. Well, hope that you enjoy._

**My True Self**

Chapter Nine: Hey, that's good!

"HARUKA DON… heeeey, that looks really good!" Voiced Setsuna.

Haruka shook her head fiercely. "No, no, no! You're not supposed to like it! That totally defeats the purpose!"

"Wow Setsuna! You look really hot like that!" Agreed Michiru.

Haruka's eye twitched and she sunk to the bathroom floor, defeated, as the other two ladies left the bathroom to show the other girls Setsuna's new hairstyle. They all gasped, and smiled. Her hair was cut short on a slanted bob, with the back shorter that the front … it was a _really_ big slant, but it looked totally cool.

Mina clapped. "Wow Ruka-chan, you're quite the hairstylist! Do me now!"

Plopping herself in front of Haruka's glowering form in the bathroom, Mina wanted something neat done to her hair too. Haruka sighed and began hacking away at Mina's hair. A few minutes later, the new Minako Aino emerged from the bathroom with a beautiful bouncy bob!

She was so impressed by Haruka's talent that she grabbed Usagi. "Your turn now sweety!"

"Uhhh … are you sure about this?" Said Usagi, fingering her beautiful long hair.

"Sure! Haruka-chan's great, and you'll feel like a brand new person!"

Usa-chan nodded. "Okay then."

Haruka groaned. _Why me? Can't they go to a hairdresser or something?_ She thought as she hacked and cut away at Usagi's hair.

Usa closed her eyes as she felt her long tresses falling to the ground around her, she couldn't bear to look until Haruka was finished. And when Ruka-chan _was_ finished, Usagi squealed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Usa … you don-"

"Ruka-chan … it, it feels so much like me! I LOVE it!" Exclaimed as she stroked her hair.

Usagi no longer had her beautiful long tresses, but rather an extremely short hairstyle. Her fringe was long, down to her chin, and the rest of her hair was dead straight and rested just below her hair-line at the back of her neck. She looked so much like a beautiful nymph this way, and less like a school-girl.

Mina hugged Usa. "Awww, you look so cute! I bet the Inners won't recognize you at all!"

"Good. Then we can be who we truly are, without worrying what they think all of the time."

Everyone nodded in unision.

**Authors Note : _Yeah yeah, I'm almost done… Just another chapter or two to go, and then it's totally finished. Praise the gods. Lol. You know, I just remembered … I think I finished this story ages ago, but it got deleted when THAT computer guy "fixed" my computer. Hrm. Oh well…_**


	10. This Is Me

_I'm not sure, but I might make this the last chapter of the story … there is no use in dragging it out any longer. I can't remember the ending I had in mind, and I'd rather write other fanfiction now; so I'm just going to finish it here I think. That way I can concentrate on fanfiction that I **want** to spend my time on. Thanks to everyone who read this story!_

**My True Self**

Chapter Ten: This is me.

"I've never been happier than I am right now. I think things should have always been like this, it's time to do what needs to be done."

Haruka nodded. "They committed a treasonable offence, they must be punished."

"And only you can do that Princess Serenity." Setsuna smiled warmly at Usagi.

"It's time." Usagi said.

This time, they made Setsuna ring the Inners … they just said to tell them that they needed to have a meeting right away. They were to meet in the apartment. They readied themselves for when the Senshi were to arrive. There was a knock on the door, and Usagi opened it from behind and stayed hidden.

"NOW!" She screamed, as the Inners entered the room.

Sailor Uranus jumped on Makoto and pinned her kneeling on the floor, as did Sailor Neptune with Ami. Both Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn pinned Rei down in kneeling position. Finally, all the traitors were kneeling towards the form of Princess Serenity.

_That **can't** be Usagi! _Though Rei as she struggled to get free. "You've committed treason you stupid FAKE!"

Serenity didn't flinch. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury … you have all committed a treasonable offence against myself, Princess Serenity. And in doing so, you will pay the ultimate price."

Mars shivered. _What can she possibly do to us? She's not even the damn Princess … she's just a fake!_

Serenity held her hand in the air with the Silver Crystal itself floating above it. "You will no longer be senshi, in this life, or in **any** other life. Your memories of who we are other than Senshi will be stripped from your mind, as will your memories of the Moon Kingdom. You will only remember that you **were** a senshi, and that you did a terrible wrong." In an instant the Silver Crystal's light engulfed the entire room, and as it faded, Serenity took the power of Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury into herself.

The three traitors collapsed, and were instantly teleported to their own respective houses. Everyone else let out a deep breathe and de-transformed into their normal form. They were all glad that there would be no more trouble amongst the Senshi, but were a little worried about Usagi.

"What about Chiba-san?" Asked Mina.

"I've taken care of that. We no longer share a future together, and he will **never** be King … and we no longer share our special connection either. That connection now belongs to us." Usagi faced everyone and smiled. "This is me. This is you. This is who we are, and nothing can ever change that. Our true selves have all been shown, and the traitors have been dealt with. From now on, we will live life to the fullest and be happy!"

Everyone cheered in triumph. "YEAH!"

"My true self…" Whispered Usagi, as she caressed Mina's head in her lap.

**Authors Note : _OKAY! All done now! It was really short, but who cares right? Yeah, you all know the reason as to why it's so short … hahaha! Well, I'm glad that this is finally out of the way now. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. Bye! I'll see you all in the next fanfiction I write!_**


End file.
